plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 28
(imitates ) |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 27 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 29|image = AE 28.png}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 28 was the 28th day of Ancient Egypt. This level was a Locked and Loaded level that introduced the Pyramid-Head Zombie, which is a Mummy Zombie wearing a pyramid as headwear to provide much more protection than Buckethead Mummies and Knight Zombies. Upon completing the level, the player would receive a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty Leveling up Cabbage-pult should be done, as this level is very hard to pass without leveled up plants. In addition, leveling up Grave Buster can be beneficial for more Gravestone clearing. Snow Pea will be harder to level up, as its seed packets are rare to come by, and leveling up would require purchase of Snow Pea. In this level specifically, there are lots of Tomb Raiser Zombies that will require Cabbage-pult, while also having many Explorer Zombies which require Snow Peas. Alternatively, Iceberg Lettuce can be used. Lastly, the Pyramid-Head Zombie is a very tough zombie that can take a lot of hits, thus leveling plants should make this a bit less worrisome. Many sandstorm ambushes will also ruin defenses with ease. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = |note6 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie7 = None |note7 = Necromancy! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |zombie9 = None |note9 = Necromancy! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Second flag |zombie11 = None |note11 = Necromancy! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie13 = None |note13 = Necromancy! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = Final wave; Necromancy! |ambush15 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 Created by :Keep Grave Busters constantly active, and clear primarily from right to left, so as to leave a clear path for the Snow Peas. :Keep Iceberg Lettuce constantly active, but also use it tactically against Explorer Zombies, and hardened and machined zombies, such as Pharaoh Zombie and Pyramid-Head Zombie. :Try to build up your defences without killing the zombies in the first couple of waves until absolutely necessary. This will give you the maximum amount of time possible before the arrival of the "heavy hitters", such as the Pyramid-Head Zombie in Wave 3. *Plant Sunflowers in the fifth column and eventually the sixth. *Plant Cabbage-pults in the third and fourth columns. *Plant Snow Peas in the second and first columns, ensuring that you have one in place in the second row, with its path clear of graves, prior to the arrival of the Explorer Zombie in Wave 4. *Keep replacing any eaten plants, before the Tomb Raiser Zombie has the chance to throw a bone and create a tombstone in the empty space. *As you gain control of the level, plant Sunflowers in the seventh column and eventually the eighth. At this point, you can increase your firepower by replacing the Sunflowers in Column 5 and then Column 6 with Snow Peas and Cabbage-pults. Gallery TULOAE28.png|By Screenshot_20180213_120010.png|By Trivia *This and Jurassic Marsh - Day 34 are the only Locked and Loaded levels where more than one premium plant is allowed to be used (in this case, Imitater and Snow Pea). Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 28's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded